


Like a Freight Train

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Like a Freight Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



James was a force to be reckoned with. 

He sucked Teddy's cock like his life depended on it then kissed him, sharing the taste of Teddy's come.

He licked his way down Teddy's body, his fingers finding their way between Teddy's arsecheeks, teasing his hole.

"Fuck, yes." Teddy let his thighs fall open, encouraging James as he pushed two slick fingers in. "Can't wait to feel your cock inside me."

Teddy pulled his legs back, ready to feel James split him in two.

James pushed inside in a single stroke... and came.

One of the drawbacks of a teenage boyfriend.


End file.
